EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The GCRC at the University of New Mexico Health Science Center is in the 26th year of continuous funding. The geographic location of this Center permits extensive inclusion of a unique multi-ethnic research population. Major areas of research include: Aging: Longitudinal evaluation of an aging population with a focus on sarcopenia, but also on improving health outcomes of living into the sixth through ninth decades of life. Bioengineering; Development of noninvasive spectroscopic methods to measure glucose, ethanol, and other intermediate metabolites. NASA funding has permited initial investigations on how to deliver care at a distance using rural New Mexico as a model. Endocrinology: Molecular biology of aldose-reductase modulation of the polyol pathway in patients with diabetic neuropathy. Thyroid hormone metabolism changes induced by ingestion of naturopathic medications. Infectious Disease: Hantavirus survivor evaluation and acute exposure prophylaxis. Metabolism: Hypocilycemiain patients with type 1 and type 2 diabetes, brain metabolism during hypogfycemia, antioxidants and homocysteine as risk factorsfor atherosclerosis. Antipsychotic medications and induction of insulin resistance. Nephrology: Epidemiology and genetics of end stage renal disease in Native Americans,studies of amino acid metabolism in dialysis patients. Neonatology: Premature lung disease, intracranial hemorrhage, adrenal insufficiency in preterm infants, treatment of traumatic brain injury in chidren. Neurology: Magnetoencephalography and epilepsy, metalloproteases and multiple sclerosis, dementia and Altzheimer's Disease interventions. Pulmonary disease: Treatment, pathophysiology, and immunology of asthma